Distraction
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: After confronting her mother's killer, Katara has too much on her mind. Zuko notices how lifeless and pained her normally bright eyes now look. Katara needs a distraction, and Zuko is willing to give he what she needs...even if it's himself that she needs


**Here's a fanfic I thought of. It takes place after **_**The Southern Raiders **_**but before **_**The Ember Island Players.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

It had been Zuko's idea that he and Katara rest at his family's beach house. It was closer than camp and they could rest there for the night.

They had just confronted the murderer of Katara's mother and Katara had been unusually quiet. Zuko had shown her a room where she could rest for the night and took the room across the hall- which was also his old room as a child- for himself.

He had gone into town, making sure to keep a cloak with the hood up tight around him, to get some food and returned around sunset.

Katara stayed in her room while Zuko cooked some komodo chicken and rice. They ate at the dining room table in silence, except for the clatter of their utensils. Katara retreated back to her room after dinner was done. Zuko did the dishes, but couldn't help worrying about her. She had been uncharacteristically quiet, not even bothering to insult him. She didn't want to go outside with him to get food. In fact, other than coming out to eat, she stayed in her room all day, not making a sound.

Zuko dried his hands and went to check on Katara. He found her sitting on her bed, her knees drawn u to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, staring out of the window.

"Katara," Zuko said quietly, "Do you want to talk? You haven't been yourself lately." Katara turned her eyes to him and Zuko was shocked at what she saw. Katara's ocean blue eyes, usually so bright, sparkling and fiery, where instead dull, lifeless and held no light. She looked…broken. And Zuko felt the urge to put her back together again.

"Katara, I'm worried about you," Zuko said, walking over to her and sitting on the edge of her bed, "Please. Talk to me." Katara looked at him with her lifeless eyes and said in a quiet voice, "Distract me." Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"W-What?" he asked.

"There's too much on my mind," she said, "Confronting my mother's killer, whether I should of killed him or not. Was I too weak to? Was I strong enough not to? It's too much to think about." Katara moved closer to Zuko, looking at him with pained eyes.

"Please Zuko," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly, "Make the pain go away." Zuko could almost see the waterbender falling to pieces in front of him.

"Distract me," she repeated, reaching her hand behind Zuko's neck and resting her forehead against his. Her breath brushed against his face, a truly intoxicating scent.

"Katara," he murmured, loving the feeling of her cold fingers playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. That single action was driving him insane.

"Please," Katara whispered. Zuko silenced her before she could plead anymore. His lips crushed hers in a heated kiss. She wanted him to make the pain go away, he would be more than happy to oblige.

Katara pulled him closer to her, her tongue forcing its way past his lips and battling with his. Zuko moaned as Katara took the dominate role, pushing Zuko down onto the bed and straddling his waist. Her nimble fingers worked at tie to his tunic, undoing it and slipping it over his head. Her hands ran down his torso, tracing his six pack. Zuko broke the kiss just to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Katara," he breathed. He should have stopped before it went too far. But his body seemed to have a mind of its own and Katara needed a distraction. Katara had already discardered her dress and pants to the floor, leaving her in just her breast bindings and underwear. Zuko marveled at the beautiful creature above him, her mocha skin almost shining in the moonlight, her hair wild and disheveled, her breasts straining against the bindings that restrained them, a faint six pack of her stomach.

Zuko reached behind her, undoing her breast bindings and latching onto a hardened nipple. Katara moaned, her back arching into him. Her nails dug almost painfully into Zuko's arms, sure to leave marks later on. Zuko gave the other breast the same treatment and he could have sworn he heard a small, feral growl escape Katara's lips. Her hands fumbled with his pants and boxers, pulling them down and releasing his manhood.

"I need you," she breathed. She looked almost savage, her long, curly, wild hair framing her face like a lion's mane, her previously lifeless eyes bright with lust and desire. Zuko rolled over and pulled down Katara's underwear, revealing her womanhood. He kissed his way up her stomach, between the valley of her breasts. He nipped at her neck with small bits that elicited moans of pleasure from the waterbender's mouth. Her moans with silenced when his mouth crashed against hers. He positioned himself in front of her womanhood and pushed inside.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed, her nails digging into his back, drawing blood. Zuko pulled out and pushed into her again. Katara arched her back into him as she and Zuko worked in a steady rhythm, water and fire moving together in perfect harmony.

"Zuko please," she moaned.

"I'll make it go away," Zuko whispered in her ear, stroking her hair comfortingly, "I'll make the pain go away Katara." Katara wrapped her legs around him, meeting his thrusts with her own.

"I'm so close," she breathed.

"Come Katara," Zuko murmured in her ear, "Let it go." Katara screamed out Zuko's name as her release came. Zuko followed her soon after, collapsing on top of her.

"I'm sorry," Zuko muttered, brushing a strand of hair away from Katara's face, "I shouldn't have done that-"

"No," Katara interrupted, placing a finger on Zuko's lips, "Don't apologize. I needed this. I needed you."

"As a distraction right?" Zuko asked, rolling off Katara and laying down next to her. Katara shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling into his chest.

"No," she whispered, "I just needed _you_ Zuko. Not just your body, but _you_." Zuko pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her slender body, letting the sounds of the night lull them both to sleep.

**There's **_**Distraction**_**! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
